1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an airflow shielding device and a computer system employing the airflow shielding device.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, a plurality of fans are used to dissipate heat in a computer system. However, if one or more of the fans are not operating, airflow can re-circulate through the airflow system and not dissipate heat properly.